


无题

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort





	无题

“实话说我真是对绿色的姑娘没办法……”Chris叹了口气，一脸挫败。但是你知道，要是卿卿我我的戏却一点感觉都没有，那绝对不合情境。

“所以？”Zach挑眉。

“我看过Heros，Zach.你是怎么做到的？Syler看上去真像个非常爱姑娘们的男人。”

“啊。还记得我有段时间和你Phone sex吗？”

“不，不可能。你不是要告诉我——哦天啊你是说真的！”Chris皱着眉瞪视他，“天啊Zach！我以为你只是……算了。那我们还没在一起的时候呢？你怎么打发那些戏份？”

“网络。”

“Oh.”Chris尴尬地笑笑。他该想到的。“但那之后不会因为对象而……咳，迅速疲软吗？”

“是的，好奇宝宝Christopher。”Zach挑起他剃了一半又被化妆师补好的眉毛——那该死地搞笑又火辣。“我靠脑海里的想象，和速战速决的态度搞定这些。现在，你是打算回去和猎户座女士来一场呢，还是继续和我在这间狭小的杂物室聊天？”Zach眯起眼睛，眼内闪着些光芒，嘴角上钩。

Chris很清楚他明知故问，玩弄句意。Zachary Quinto是个暖心、甜蜜、关怀宽容他人的好男人，但一旦事关性，他就变得控制欲极强。Chris深谙此道。“Zach，留下来。”

Zach本就乌黑的双眸更深了些。Chris用他蓝色的眼睛无辜地看着他，摆出他最善良可爱纯真的表情。他知道Zach绝对抵御不了。

一只手将他拉近，Zach一口吻住Chris的嘴唇，唇齿相交发出啧啧的声音。Chris随之发出了几声呻吟，Zach转而吸吮他的下唇，又顺着他的脸颊线条吻下直至他的脖子，他知道他爱死了他不可抑制的低声喘息。

一只手覆上他戏服的裤子，隔着布料揉搓他的阳具。Chris随之呻吟。他从半硬到全硬只花了几秒，而Zach还好整以暇地挑眉看着他。

“Chris，想想。等一会儿你要在全剧组面前表演。你除了一条短裤什么都不能穿。那是一场火辣辣的床戏，你当然会起反应，所有人都理解。但只有我知道真相。我知道你的勃起不是因为姑娘，你的勃起不是因为表演。一切都起于我。起于我在这间小小的杂物室给你打飞机，起于我在台下看着你和她表演。你会感觉到我的眼神在你身上流连，你会在拍摄间隙看着我。然后，整个剧组都会明白你完完全全属于我——从身体，到心灵。”

Chris随着他的话低吟，喃喃着一些估计算不上英文的字词。他的眼睛泛着雾气，胯部压向Zach的手。但这不够，这不够。他要——他要Zach温暖的手指环绕他，要Zach顺着他的脖子继续吻下去，要Zach把他压在墙上狠狠插入他，告诉他他的所属。“求你，”他为他声音中的哽咽而微微惊讶“求你，我……”

Zach温柔又残忍地吻住他，吞下他所有的哀求。

随后，Zach松开了他的两只手，抽身离开却在门口驻足。没有转身，他嗓音沙哑地说道：“记住我刚才说得，Pine.并且，拍好了这场戏，在我的拖车见。”

Chris哀怨地大声叹了口气，把头抵在了墙上。

End


End file.
